


you'll get better with practice

by echokomfloukru



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 09:38:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9174049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/echokomfloukru/pseuds/echokomfloukru
Summary: Wells is in love with his best friend





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Homosexuality - sexual attraction or relations with people of the same gender.**

Wells was in love, or maybe he just thought he was in love. He was 15 and he had no prior experience to compare it to. All he knew was he hated when he didn't see Nathan, he liked seeing him smile,and he felt like punching anybody who made him cry. He had told him that a one point.

Nathan laughed in response, then said,“You can't punch my dead mom, man. That's just wrong.”

Nathan began to laugh at the dumbfounded look on Wells face.

But yeah, Wells was in love with his best friend.

It was a really hot day so they grabbed their swimming trunks and went to the community pool. They had to leave early because Wells couldn't handle seeing his best friend laughing with water dripping down his body. Nathan just shrugged and grabbed his towel. Wells got irritated. Why was he the only suffering?

They had walked back to Nathan's house and were currently laying on his bed, looking at the ceiling. 

“I've never kissed anyone.”

Wells didn't look at him as he spoke, apprehension settling into his body at the long silence that followed.

“Do you want to kiss me?”

Wells sucked in a breath before nodding. Neither of them made a move for a moment. Wells turned to look at him at the same time Nathan scooted closer.

Nathan sat up, leaning over Wells, “Are you sure?”

Wells nodded, licking his lips. Nathan's eyes followed the movement before he leaned down. Wells' heart jumped at the contact. His mins raced as he body turned still as a rock. What was he supposed to do now? Nathan pulled back before he had a chance to find out, resuming his earlier position.

Wells tried to calm his beating heart, hoping Nathan didn't know how affected he was, “So, how was it?”

Nathan shrugged, “It was ok. You'll get better with practice.”

Wells nodded, not responding. _He was definitely in love with his best friend._

**Author's Note:**

> Wells is 15 and Nate is 16. something quick i wrote. hope you liked it. comments are nice.


End file.
